Talk:何でも言うことを聞いてくれるアカネチャン (Nan Demo Iu Koto o Kiite Kureru Akane-chan)/@comment-101.162.94.133-20180922021808
Here's my take, I've probably taken a lot of stupid liberties and I'm not entirely sure I was as consistent as I ought to be at points, and maybe at others I was being too consistent, making it sound stiff. At least it's legible at all. "Akane-chan: The Girl Who'll Listen to Anything You Have to Say" Listen to this Akane-chan! Mm? I've had a great idea What's that? I am going to become a famous livestreamer! You don't say? You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't say? There's this popular game going around... Mm. It seemed pretty interesting right? So I thought I'd check it out. Mm. I'm a natural right? Mm. So I'm going to fire a spectacular amount of bullets through the enemies. Mm. I'm going to stream this right?! Mm. My rankings are going to shoot upwards! Mm. And then, everybody's going to fawn over me! Mm. "Yukari-chan sure is cute~!" They're going to be all like, "How cool~!"!! Mm. They're going to be all like that! Mm. Aah~..! I'm not all that great guys~! Mm. Well! It's a great idea isn't it! Akane-chan?! ... Got it. YES!! You don't say... If you say so... So it's like that... That's how it is... I understand you entirely! You don't say! You don't say! You don't say! You don't say! That's really something! So it's like that! So it's like that! So it's like that! So it's like that! I understand you entirely! (I understand you entirely!) But I really don't care! You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't say? Listen to my guitar solo Akane-chan! Go ahead. noises So how was that?! Akane-chan!! Pretty good? YES!! I understand (That really struck a chord with me) I understand (I've thought it over quite deeply) I understand (I'll meditate on that) I understand (How profound) I understand (I've achieved Nirvana) You don't say... If you say so... So it's like that... So that's how it is... I understand! You don't say! You don't say! You don't say! You don't say! If you say so! If you say so! That's really something! So it's like that! So it's like that! So it's like that! So it's like that! I've got it! (I've got it!) But I really don't care! Chorus Time Listen to me... Akane-chan... What is it? That popular game I mentioned earlier... It's way too hard... And somebody on the other side said... "If you're so amazing, then why don't you just top the leaderboard with the weakest loadout? w" or something... And that really hit a sore spot... WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DO THAT YOU SHITHEAD! BECAUSE I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!?!?!? I'M GONNA WIPE OUT THE ENEMY TEAM IN 8 SECONDS FLAT!!!!!!! YOU'VE REALLY DRIVEN ME UP THE WALL, I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU, YOU GOT THAT!?!?!?!? WHEN I'M AT THE MOST REMOTE CORNER OF HELL, RIGHT UP TO THE WALL AS I'M BEING PURGED OF MY 50,000 TRILLION WORLDLY URGES!!!!!!!* RIGHT!?!? YOU THINK SO TOO RIGHT!?!?!?! AKANE-CHAN!!!!!!! Shut up, idiot. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ???????????????????????? Why don't you just give up? This game So you say! So you say! So you say! So you say! You said it! You said it! Ain't that the truth! You're right! You're right! You're right! You're right! I finally understand! (I finally understand!) Maybe I'll give up! You don't say! (I'll let that thought digest a little bit)** If you say so! So it's like that! So that's how it is! I've got it! (I've got it!) So it's like that! It's as you say! It's entirely as you said it was! That's how it is! I understand! (I understand!) But I really don't care~ I don't give a rat's ass~ You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't You don't say? Fin. *Honestly, I kind of just gave up and just rolled with something that kind of made sense here. I think it's some kind of reference to Buddhist mythos, which I know absolutely nothing about **I took a big liberty with this phrase. Really, it's meant to mean something like being enlightened, or feeling fulfilled spiritually